1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a device and method for augmenting the useful life of an energy storage device, and in particular, in connection with the use of portable electronic devices.
2. Introduction
Portable electronic devices have been gaining in popularity for years. For example, wireless communication and computing devices (herein referred to individually and collectively as wireless communication devices), have practically become a necessity in many countries.
As is known, portable electronic devices operate with a limited energy storage device, such as a battery, fuel cell or the like. While the energy storage device is generally rechargeable, it may not always be convenient or even possible for a user to recharge the device. Accordingly, there is a need to maximize the useful time of device operation. Thus, there is also a need to conserve energy or prolong useful energy storage device life.
Fuel cells can offer high energy density mobile power. The basic principle of operation is electrochemically reacting fuel with an oxidant (usually air) to produce electricity. Numerous types of fuel cells have been proposed with various fuels, such as methanol, ethanol, hydrogen, formic acid, chemical hydrides, methane, butane and other hydrocarbons. Depending on the fuel type, a fuel cell may produce a number of reaction by-products. However, in nearly every case, a major reaction by-product is water. Managing the water by-product can be a challenge in a portable electronic device to prevent undesirable condensation of the water in or near the device.
In connection with the use of fuel cells in portable electronic devices, there is a need to manage output gas relative humidity, and thus condensation, in a manner that attempts to maximize the operation of the portable device and energy storage useful life therein. Many portable electronic devices have used power draining air blowers, in an attempt to manage unwanted condensation in connection with fuel cells, however air blowers draw a lot of power, thus shortening the useful life of the energy storage device or fuel cell. Thus, alternatives to the use of power draining air blowers would be considered an improvement, to manage the condensation problem. It would be considered an improvement to be able to manage condensation in connection with the use of fuel cells while minimizing power drain.
There is a need for energy storage devices, including for example a battery and fuel cell in portable electronic devices, that allow continued operation, such as continuous power during conditions in which undesirable condensation occurs, and minimizes power drain.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for prolonging the useful life of an energy storage device in connection with portable electronic devices.